Just a sunny day at the beach
by fireflower90
Summary: Happens after DH. The weather is unbearble and Mrs Weasley has had enough. Before they know it they're going on a trip to Thestral lake. RxH HxG
1. Chapter 1

Note: My first ever HP fanfic :D or actually first ever fanfic I've posted here. INCLUDES DH SPOILERS! You have been warned...

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them...But no. Sad, but no. The plot and places are made up by me xD

* * *

The war has finally ended. Not more than 2 weeks ago Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, had beaten Lord Voldemort and the world was once again a safe place. 

But at what price. So many loved ones were lost in this war. Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and not to mention Fred. The other half of the "comic duo" Fred and George, the other half of George and an essential part of the Weasley family.

They had all taken Fred's death very hard. Mrs Weasley had cried for days, not eating, not sleeping. Mr Weasley again was so busy taking care of Molly that he didn't seem to have time to mourn. Bill and Charlie were both busy trying to help the aurors find the remaining death eaters every way the could, while Percy helped Kingsley out at the ministry. George kept his mind of Fred by work though everyone could see he wasn't the same anymore. Something had changed within him. Ginny handled the whole situation quite well. She had cried but after that she moved on and encouraged everyone else to do the same. But Ron...

Ron hadn't shown any sign of effect caused by Fred's death at all. Yes, he had cried when the body was found and after that at the memoriam held at Hogwarts too, but nothing after that. It was like he was pretending it never happened. Everyone had tried to get him to open up but with no success. Eventually everyone just gave up. He would open up when he felt ready, when he would find the right person to open up to.

About a week after the memoriam, which took place only a couple of days after the war, things started to look a bit brighter. Mrs Weasley had stopped crying and realised what a hero her son was. She put up a big painting of Fred in the dining-room with the words "A true hero" written with golden letters on the bottom. By that she showed everyone that now it was time to move on. George had also put a real size picture of Fred on the wall of their shop (though the text on it was "Co-founder"). The world looked a little brighter now. Even the sun was shining as if to show it was finally over now.

A week passed and the weather was unbearable. It was hot...too hot. No rain for days, no sign of a cool breeze, nothing. Everyone, including Harry, Hermione, the oldest Weasley brothers, Fleur and baby Ted Tonks who were staying at the Burrow, were going crazy.

Harry sat in the couch with his soaked t-shirt in his hands and a pair of Ron's old shorts on. "Ah, it's too hot...I can't take this anymore" he said ruffling his already messy hair.

Ginny, who was lying on the sofa behind Harry, put her arms around Harry's stomach and pulled him closer. "I know Harry, I know" At that Harry went silent. If there was one positive thing about this weather was that Ginny was only wearing very tight and open tank tops or similar clothing. Ron had hidden her miniskirt so she couldn't wear that anymore (that's because he saw what kind of effect it had on Harry...)

Ron sat in a corner of the living-room mumbling something that didn't sound too friendly...

The way Hermione had acted the last couple of weeks could have something to do with that too. Right now she was in her and Ginny's room "reading". What she actually was doing was avoiding Ron. And the reason for this? The kiss. That once in a lifetime, never ever to happen again thing as Hermione thought.

_"Why on earth did I, Hermione Granger do something so stupid and out of the blue thing in the middle of the war? I'll tell why, because I'm stupid. STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID! I shouldn't have done that! I threw myself at him just like that...He probably wouldn't have kissed me anyway if it wouldn't have happened right there and then. He doesn't even like me in that way...Who would like someone like me? Flat, fuzzy haired mud-blood. No one. That's right, no one. No, Hermione, focus. You have a interesting book that you havn't read before in your hands. Read Hermione, read."_

She and Ron hadn't actually even talked to each other much after the memoriam. Hermione had held Ron in her arms as he had cried. Usually Hermione would be the one crying but now, it was him and she had decided to stay strong no matter what. For him.

Hermione's train of thoughts was broken by a loud voice that couldn't belong to anyone else but Mrs Weasley

"Hermione, Fleur, Charlie, George, Percy...and everyone else who's up there, come down for breakfast!"

One by one everyone gathered at the table. Hermione took her usual seat next to Ron but refused to look at him. She knew he wasn't looking at her either. Sweat was running down everyone's temples. George was desperately trying to fix up some sort of spell to cool the air but couldn't think of anything cooling enough. Little baby Ted, who Fleur was holding in her lap, wouldn't stop crying. His hair turned from pink to blue to yellow to the ugliest shade of green Hermione had ever seen. Fleur desperately tried to make him calm down by cooing something in French.

The weather was really getting to everyone.

"THAT'S IT!" Mrs Weasley suddenly shouted and slammed her fists to the table. The sudden noise made Ginny jump, George loose his balance and fall down from his chair, Charlie drop his fork... hell, even Ted stopped crying.

Mr Weasley seemed very scared now, not making any sudden movements and just talked with a low voice..."Umm, dear... what's it?" he asked protecting his head with his hands.

"I've had it! I've had enough with this weather and just sitting around in the house. Everyone, cancel your plans for today, were going to Thestral lake." Mrs Weasley said smiling at everyone. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go get your things ready! I'll pack some food and Arthur dear, could you fix a port-key? So much easier to travel that way."

Mr Weasley nodded in relief.

"Well GO!" she said shooing everyone. With that everyone quickly left the table and went to get their belongings.

Harry grabbed Ron by the arm "What or where is Thestral lake?"

"Oh, that's a place were you can go relax, just take it easy. We go there about once a year. You can swim there so remember to bring something you can wear for that." Ron replied with a smile.

Ron leaned closer to Harry "Let's get a move on, mum seems really eager about this." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Only ½ an hour later they were all (except Charlie who couldn't go with them due to a Hebridean Black going wild and he was called for help) in the living-room ready for departure.

"Everyone ready?" Mr Weasley asked as he pointed at the old, blue handbag on the table that Hermione recognized as Fleur's. "Ready for take-of!" Hermione put her hand on the portkey and her fingers brushed Ron's. Ron ears turned a bit red at that point but he didn't remove his hand. However Hermione managed not to notice this and put her fingers a bit further away from his. Ginny on the other hand noticed her brothers reaction and let out a sigh of frustration. "_Something has to be done about these two...so dense."_

The next thing they knew they felt the pulling sensation in their stomachs and after a short while they felt their feet hitting the ground. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all buckled down on their knees, the others managed to do a fairly graceful landing. As soon as they got to their feet Harry looked around. It wasn't too different from a muggle beach. Believe it or not he had been to one (to carry and watch the Dursley's belongings of course). The only thing different was that it was a huge lake they were at and not the sea. The water of the lake was a colour was jade green, which was quite fascinating even for a wizard.

"Why's the water that colour?" Hermione asked Ginny. She actually hadn't been there herself before. "It's just the spell that keeps it clean that makes it that colour." Ginny answered with a smile as she studied Harry who was now bending down to pick up his bag. Hermione just shook her head.

"_No use talking to her, she's already off in la-la-land."_

The "beach" was very lively, a lot more people than Hermione had expected. There were kids running around in their swimming suits, elderly people sitting by something that looked like a shabby but cosy café and couples well...you can guess what they were doing. Mrs Weasley (who was wearing a long flowery dress and a huge straw hat) ran ahead and reserved a big clear spot not too far from the water.

"Here, here. Well, c'mon!" she said smiling and waving with her hands. Everyone gathered around her and put down their belongings. Mr Weasley put up a tent, apparently they were going to stay overnight. Fleur and Bill had a tent of their own with them too. "George and Bill, help me to carry in our things. Fleur dear, could you take care of Ted? The rest of you can go change to your swimsuits." And with that Mrs Weasley handed over baby Ted to Fleur and disappeared in to the tent.

"Guess we'd better do what mum says" Ginny said with a shrug. Hermione followed Ginny to a place behind the café. A small changing-room for the girls, the one for boys was on the other side. The room had a couple of girls inside changing and chit-chatting about their summer plans. They didn't even seem to notice that Ginny and Hermione entered.

"Swimming, swimming, swimming..." Ginny hummed as she dug in her bag for her swimsuit. "Aren't you excited? It's quite a while ago I went swimming...How about you?" "I haven't been since...not since 1st year" Hermione said while looking at her feet. She wasn't really comfortable with the whole idea of swimming. It wasn't the swimming part she disliked, no, no. She enjoyed swimming. It was the part of showing herself in public with only a swimsuit she didn't like. She watched Ginny who now was posing in front of a mirror and adjusting her bikini. The bikini was red and it flattered her fairly well developed body. Even though she was younger then Hermione one could very well believe she was older. Hermione, well, she was pretty flat and she practically had no hips at all. Not to mention her bushy hair. She was always very comfortable in the baggy school uniforms and cloaks of that specific reason, they didn't show her body off. She wasn't like Ginny or Lavender...Not that she wanted to be like Lavender! Boys just seemed to like her appearance better than... hers. Not to mention Ron. No wait, what had Ron got to do with anything? Nothing. That's right, he had nothing to do with it.

Suddenly a girl ran in to the room and shouted for her friend. "Hey, hurry up! There're some really, and I mean really, cute boys outside! One of them has red hair and the other one, his eyes! Hurry up!..." at that Hermione's head snapped up from her bag. _"It's Ron and Harry she's talking about! How dare she...I've known Ron-Wait, no, I have to get outside."_

"Where's my swimsuit? I swear to god I put it here..." she mumbled as she threw the contents of her bag on the bench. "It's not here." _"Shit." _Ginny tried to hide the smile that was playing on her lips. "You're swimsuit's not here? Oh no. Tell you what, you borrow mine, I have another one with me." Ginny said with an overly happy voice. "I don't think it would fit me...It's-" Ginny put her hand on Hermione's mouth. "I insists. I'll wait for you outside."

Ginny made her way outside through the crowd of girls. They were swarming around Harry, Ron and George that had already changed to his swimsuit too. George seemed to enjoy the whole situation as he leaned towards one of the girls to whisper something. The girl giggled and with that George went to another girl. One of the girls was trying to drag Harry to the water by his arm, as he held on to Ron desperately with his other, trying to keep on dry land. Ginny watched the situation from a far for a while. Ginny did not like this girl at all._ "I'll show her..."_ She walked towards Harry, deliberately swaying her hips as she walked. Harry, Ron and George just stared at her. Ron looked shocked as he tried to stop Ginny from passing. George just whistled as she walked by. "Oi, what kind of clothing do you think that-" Ginny pushed Ron out of the way and threw her arms around Harry. Harry's eyes flew right open and a blush made it's way up on his cheeks. She swatted the other girl's hand away as she flashed him one of the famous smiles he couldn't resist. Harry happily put his arms around Ginny. She flashed the other girl a devilish smile, a sign of her victory. She gave Harry a small peck on the lips before she turned to Ron.

"You were saying..?" Ron just looked like a goldfish gasping for air as he tried to find something smart to say. "Before you say anything, wait 'til you see Hermione." Harry cocked his head at this statement. "What do you mean 'til I see 'Mione...?" Ron asked but he didn't need an answer. Hermione walked out from the dressing-room wearing (what Ron would describe as nothing at all) a simple black bikini with a dark purple flower pattern. Ron thought she looked amazing as she walked down the couple of steps with her hair open, flowing in the wind...wearing that... She looked like something out of this world. _"Wow...Hermione...Have I seen that bikini somewhere before? Never mind..." _ He blushed as he saw her standing just in front of them. "Hermioneeeee..." George said as he took a closer look at her. "You should wear stuff like this more often." he said with a wink. Hermione gave him a sarcastic look. "Ha,ha, very funny." Ron stared at her, he openly just stared at her. _"She looks so pretty..." _

"_Oh my god he's looking at me...what on earth should I do now..." _"Umm...come on, let's go!!" she said trying to sound like she wasn't bothered and walked towards the water. "Well, are you coming?" After a couple of shakings by George Ron followed her to the water leaving Harry and Ginny behind. Harry gave Ginny a knowing smile. "So that's why you went through Hermione's bag back at the burrow..." Ginny didn't say anything to that. She just grabbed Harry's hand and they ran to the water.


End file.
